1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for synchronizing vehicular traffic. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated traffic synchronization.
2. Related Art
Each driver of a vehicle controls his or her vehicle independently of other vehicles that are close to the vehicle. As events occur on a roadway, such as changes in traffic lights and roadway congestion, each driver also potentially has a different response time to those events and a different level of attention while driving. Accordingly, traffic patterns are random in nature. This random nature of traffic patterns causes “start-stop” or accordion-like traffic patterns on roadways at intersections and during heavy traffic situations. Collisions occur on roadways and are often attributed to carelessness and/or reckless driving.